


Constellation

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent-Child Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After a long tiring week, you and Bucky take some time with your girls to stargaze in the backyard.Square Filled: Stars (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	Constellation

“There,” Bucky pointed out in the direction of the constellation. “There is your constellation.”

Cas squeezed her little blue eyes, trying to make out the form, but it was of hardly any help. Even you, a grown ass adult with spy training and eyes that are supposed to take everything in consideration when scanning a space, couldn’t identify the constellation that had been the inspiration for your youngest daughter’s name.

Cassiopeia was your fourth child and daughter. For some reason you – not that you were complaining – only had girls, and Bucky  _ loved _ it.

“Can you tell her story again, daddy?” Natasha – your 3 rd – stood from your lap, where you’d just finished braiding her long auburn hair. “Please.”

You shook your head. You never understood why your 6-year-old loved the story of her sister’s name so much. You didn’t even think it was that kid-friendly, but she had walked in on you telling the myth to Natasha, her godmother, obviously, when Cas was a newborn and there was no way of making her forget it.

“Alright,” he put the little brown haired girl down and guided the two to the closest seat before sitting each girl on one leg. “Once in the times long before Christ, there was a woman…”

“A queen,” your 4-year-old corrected him.

“Yes,” Bucky agreed. “A queen. The queen of Ethiopia, to be more exact.”

You shook your head. The woman of the myth of Cassiopeia wasn’t exactly a role model, but the name was one you had fallen in love with after listening to a song, and you two had agreed that this was the origin of the name, not the myth.

You stood up silently, walking into the house and knocking softly on the door of Rebecca’s room, where she and Aurora raised their heads.

“We are all waiting outside,” you reminded them. “Do either of you need my help?”

Truth be told, Rebecca and Cassiopeia were your only planned babies. After a really long relationship with Bucky and after the two of you worked your problems enough to be 100% sure you wanted kids, you had removed your IUD and discontinued your use of the pill, which had resulted on your 9-year-old being conceived not even three months later. Rebecca Winnifred was  _ supposed _ to be your only kid, that’s what you two had initially planned, but your recklessness might have gotten on the way of it. Your daughter was a few days past her 4 th month of age when you found out you were pregnant with Aurora, and decided to keep her. Their closeness in age and physical features even had people thinking of them as twins, and they were such close friends that they didn’t even deny it.

“We’re going,” your second stood from her sister’s bed, where she’d been sitting. “Can we have marshmallows? Please?”

You nodded.

“Just a few,” you warned her. “Go on, your dad is telling Nat the story about Cas’ constellation again.”

The girls walked out and you followed them, still finding your husband sat on his seat when you arrived at the backyard. You stopped behind him and ran a hand on his shaggy brown locks, caressing them and playing with his mane with your fingers. The salt and pepper on his beard had recently started to spread to his hair, and the chocolate colour had now a few grays slowly making their appearance there. He joked that the cause was your kids, and sometimes you agreed. Four girls were  _ a lot  _ of work.

“I don’t know why she likes the story,” you sighed and ran your fingernails lightly on his scalp. “It’s not very typical or dreamy.”

“Her parents are not very typical,” he pointed out, as if that justified it.

You chuckled.

“Truth be told, no one in our crazy family is,” you pointed out. “You said you wanted to give me something.”

He stood up quickly.

“Sit down, I’ll be right back.”

You frowned in confusion, but complied, waiting as he walked into the house and reappeared just a couple of minutes later with what seemed like a painting wrapped in paper.

“It’s silly,” he blushed. “But I saw it online and I really thought you might like it.”

You gave him a short glance and tore the paper, quickly realising it wasn’t a painting but a framing of what seemed to be the night sky.

“The night I met my best partner,” you read in a whisper, and soon felt your face heating up in embarrassment. “Oh, Bucky, that’s beautiful.”

Your husband was now fully blushing, but he smiled when you cupped his face and kissed his lips after carefully putting the framed sky on your lap.

“Thank you very much.”

Your kiss was interrupted by steps in your direction, and you turned to see your girls curiously looking at your gift.

“That is so beautiful!” Rebecca exclaimed, looking both excited and surprised. “I saw it on the internet! Daddy, can I have one of the day I was born?”

And just like that, your daughter had opened the Pandora box of siblings.

“If Becca gets one I want one too!” Aurora declared.

“I want one too, daddy, please, please,” Natasha reached for his closest hand. “Why do they get pictures of the sky and I don’t?”

You threw your head back and shook your head.

Four kids, goodness… You wouldn’t change a single thing in your life.

 


End file.
